


Снег

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Каи засыпает снегом, а Саскэ совсем не хочется работать...
Relationships: Date Masamune/Sanada Yukimura, Sanada Yukimura|Sarutobi Sasuke
Kudos: 9





	Снег

В Каи – внезапно – снег. Не то чтобы в Каи вообще снега не бывает (на то она и гордая горная провинция: все блокирующие очередной стратегически важный перевал замки снабжены так, чтобы иметь запас еды аж до начала апреля), но зима – это такая штука, которую ты вроде и не ждал, и вроде еще как-то рано начинать паковать рис для Высочайшего подарка, и хурма еще вполне обильно висит на ветках, и журавли еще лениво шкандыбают по полям, доедая тех, кто не спрятался, и солнце еще днем греет тепло и ласково... а потом одним прекрасным утром раз – и оказываешься погребен под толстым слоем белой холодной гадости.

– ЛОПАТЫ!!!! – зычно разносится во дворе. – ПЕРВЫЙ КОННЫЙ – ОТ ЗАБОРА И ДО ОБЕДА!!! ВТОРОЙ КОННЫЙ – ОТ МЕНЯ И ДО СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ КРИПТОМЕРИИ!!! ЛИЧНЫЙ КОННЫЙ... ЮКИМУРА-Ё! ГДЕ ЮКИМУРА?!

Саскэ выглядывает из казарм, потирая глаза. Зимой никто не воюет, а то, что злоумышлено, до весны еще не раз претерпит изменения, так что ниндзя зимой спокойно может спать до обеда, и плох будет тот ниндзя, который этой возможностью не воспользуется. Единственная опасность для бойца невидимого фронта в эту пору – непрофильная внеплановая работа.

А непрофильная внеплановая работа... М-да. Непрофильная внеплановая работа – вот она, лежит по всему двору внушительными белыми грудами. Саскэ мгновенно оценивает ситуацию и пытается осторожно поставить дверь на место.

Увы, не настолько быстро, как следовало бы.

– СИНОБИ-ТАЙ! – раздается с крыльца, и синоби волей-неволей приходится объявить свое присутствие.

– Здесь, Ояката-сама! – преувеличенно бодро рявкает он, материализуясь у ног своего господина, и тут же, пока его не успели загрузить нежелательным заданием, добавляет: – Ояката-сама, прошу позволения довести до вашего сведения рацпредложение. Зима в наших широтах недолгая, может, оставим все как есть? Все равно весной растает...

От возмущения Сингэн даже разворачивается к нему, алая грива боевого шлема грозно опадает и вновь ложится на плечи ночного кимоно.

– ЭТО СОВЕРШЕННАЯ ЧУШЬ, САСКЭ!!! ЕЩЕ СУНЬ ЦЗЫ ГОВОРИЛ...

Сарутоби мысленно закатывает глаза. Вот только нравоучений дохлых китайских стратегов ему не хватало. Проклятый танский крючкотвор, чтоб ему на том свете лопатой махать, понапридумывал же поводов достать служивого человека на все случаи жизни! А ведь зима... законный ниндзючий отдых... теплый очаг... и не казать на улицу даже носа... В этот момент Саскэ понимает, что уже несколько предложений человеколюбивая оякатина мысль идет мимо его сознания. Он глубоко вздыхает и...

– ...ЮКМИУРА? РАЗЫЩИ МНЕ ЕГО! – заканчивает свою речь Сингэн, заставляя синоби вновь воспрять духом. Родные боги не оставили его! Законный ниндзючий зимний отдых спасен!

Искать данну, да еще когда он в тайно улизнул на нейтральную территорию встречаться с излюбленным противником, – самая прекрасная непрофильная работа, на которую только можно надеяться. Искать данну можно долго, тщательно, вдали от полезных и развивающих физических упражнений на свежем воздухе, и что самое главное – не выходя из дома.

– Так точно, Ояката-сама! – с готовность кивает Саскэ и исчезает, пока Сингэн не передумал. 

Цепочка вчерашних ночных следов уже полностью занесена снегом, мешать соскучившимся драконам и тиграм не один нормальный не станет, а значит, у него есть время отдохнуть как минимум до вечера. Тем более, что убирать то, что все равно растает весной... наверное, данне тоже не стоит так часто занимается бессмысленной деятельностью!


End file.
